20 Things
by Unborn Lord Xion
Summary: 20 Things About Matsumoto Rangiku and HER Adorable Nanaochan. Warning: Yuri. Contains some sexual content. COMPLETE, but I will probably write about the 20 items in the future.


**Title:** 20 Things About Rangiku and _her_ adorable Nanao-chan  
**Author:** **erosennin**  
**Character/Pairing/Group:** Matsumoto Rangiku/Ise Nanao  
**Rating:** Let's make it a nice, safe R, for sexiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer/Notes/Whatever:** If I owned Bleach, it would likely be a different anime altogether, as you might've guessed. And I warn all in advance, that this is just crackity crack crack.

1. When Rangiku first saw Nanao, pouring over notes with her hair down in a shimmering curtain and her glasses held idly in one hand, she had decided that the dark-haired bookworm was the most beautiful woman in Seireitei. Then she saw her with her glasses on an amended that to be sexiest, too.

2. Rangiku officially met Nanao after convincing her to be her tutor during the academy. It was during one of these tutoring sessions, a bit tipsy from sake, that Rangiku finally kissed Nanao. She couldn't have been happier when Nanao kissed back.

3. One day, in the course of conversation, Rangiku commented that she loved the scent of jasmine. The following day, Nanao found a bottle of jasmine-scented shampoo. Rangiku never did and has yet to comment on it, but Nanao often heard a gentle sniff, or saw Rangiku smiling to herself for no particular reason. She keeps using the same shampoo to this day.

4. Rangiku is the first woman Nanao has ever slept with, but is not the first woman she's ever thought about sleeping with. Back when Yoruichi was still a captain, Nanao used to fantasize about being in the 2nd Division just to be closer to her. Rangiku is the only person who knows this, and has promised to take the secret to her grave.

5. Sometimes, Nanao hears Rangiku crying in her sleep, and murmuring a name. She pretends she can't hear who it is.

6. Though she would never admit it, Nanao is privately jealous of Hitsugaya-taicho for all the time he spends in Rangiku's cleavage. She has yet to comment on it, however, for the simple reason that she happens to feel he's a bit of kindred spirit.

7. No matter how many times Nanao sees Rangiku naked, she always gets that little flutter in her stomach that she imagines is akin to seeing a Goddess.

8. Nanao knows that Rangiku has never stopped loving Gin, even if just a little. She imagines that it's fair, since she's never stopped loving Shunsui. Just a little.

9. Rangiku has yet to get Nanao drunk. She is determined to do so someday, but no matter how well she can hold her liquor, Nanao can always seem to hold it better.

10. Nanao rarely laughs, and Rangiku is not surprised by this. But it is such a beautiful sound to here, and her smile is so wonderful and bright, and that Rangiku cannot help but tickle Nanao at every opportunity. The target of said tickling always puts on a front of being put-out, but enjoys it every time.

11. Though she had no doubts Rangiku had prior sexual experience, Nanao couldn't help being surprised at how good she was with her tongue. Very pleasantly surprised.

12. The first real sexual experience Nanao ever had with a woman was outside, incidentally. What started as a nice walk under the starts ended up with Nanao pressed against a tree, one of Rangiku's hands down her robes and her mouth firmly on Nanao's breast. It had been dirty and rough and her back ached from the scratches that the tree bark and Rangiku's nails gave her. She loved every single bit of it.

13. Especially when she and Rangiku had gotten cleaned up afterwards.

14. Nanao tastes like green tea and strawberries. Rangiku tastes like sake and citrus.

15. The night Rangiku left for the human world, Nanao could do nothing but cry, no matter how hard she tried not to. After all, she knew that Rangiku was capable, but she couldn't help worrying that something out there would hurt her, and she couldn't do anything to help.

16. Though she knows that Aizen was the mastermind, and that he nearly killed many people, Gin is the one person Nanao hates more than any other in the world, for the simple reason that Aizen never made Rangiku cry. And if ever given the chance, Nanao will gladly blast him into paste.

17. There are times when Rangiku envies Nanao for having a smaller figure, especially after a long day with a blistering back ache. Nanao's massages, however, are definitely worth it.

18. Nanao's favorite part of Rangiku is not her chest, as some might guess. Instead, it's her full kissable lips that always seem to get her drunk, though not on the constantly lingering taste of sake.

19. Rangiku happens to love Nanao's legs, and badgers her to show them off just about every day. Nanao usually counters by saying that while Nemu may be able to get away with it, she would not. Rangiku heartily disagrees and has since started the "Nanao in a Miniskirt" petition. She already has 117 signatures.

20. The one time either of them feels most at peace is when Nanao sleeps, head pillowed on Rangiku's chest, wrapped up in one another's arms.


End file.
